Electronic games have become a widespread entertainment feature that is continuously being modified and improved upon in an effort to enhance a gamer's overall experience. For instance, over time the images of these games have become more life-like, garners have been given the ability to play against other garners in the same room or even in another state, and gaming devices have become so compact that they can be placed in the gamer's pocket and used anywhere. In addition, new gaming accessories have been developed, and existing gaming accessories have been modified, to make game playing even more exciting. One of these accessories is a headset.
Current headsets, some of which may be used in conjunction with industries other than the gaming industry, include speakers that provide audio signals. In conjunction with a game, for example, the audio signals are associated with the current state of the game, such as providing audio signals indicative of crowd noise, the revving of an engine, or the striking of a golf ball. In addition, some of these headsets also provide vibrations that are linked to the audio signals. For example, when a player's car is struck by another car, the headset may provide both a crashing noise and a vibration in order to make the experience more intense. While useful for creating a more realistic gaming experience, these headsets are limited in that the vibrations they generate can only be triggered in conjunction with audio signals being concurrently transmitted to the earpiece of the headset.